


For Real

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [157]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Bridesmaid Blues, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini drabble - Klaus is a playboy, who's been flirting with Caroline for so long. For the most part, she's immune to his charms but there's an underlying chemistry there. Something where he gently kisses her & looks at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world & caroline is just taken aback by how genuine the moment was.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	For Real

“There you are.” Caroline turned to find Klaus letting himself onto the balcony where she’d been hiding. He came bearing fresh glasses of champagne, one of which she gratefully accepted. “Katherine was looking for you.”

She rolled her eyes as her sip turned into more of a glug. “A maid of honor’s duty never ends, it seems, and this is just the engagement party. Lord help me when it’s time for the actual wedding.”

Smirking, Klaus leaned on the banister next to her, his eyes never leaving her despite the gorgeous view of the city. “I’d have thought you would enjoy the party planning of it all,” he said with that probing gaze of his.

Caroline wasn’t sure she’d ever be used to having his full focus. Clearing her throat, she could feel the blush rising in her face. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Kat and am thrilled to help her and Elijah celebrate this massive decision they’ve made, but…”

“But?”

She bit her lip, unsure how much to reveal to Klaus. It’s not like they were dating seriously, but she had learned the hard way that men got scared whenever she dared to mention the future. Fear getting the better of her, she forced a light shrug. “Just, always a bridesmaid, you know?”

His eyebrow arched in surprise, and if she didn’t know better, he almost looked hurt. “If marriage is something you want,” he said in a measured tone, “then I have no doubt you’ll make it happen. With the right person.”

Oh, but she was too emotional if that made her eyes well up. “Yeah, I guess,” she breathed, taking another drink to avoid meeting his gaze. But through the glass windows, she caught sight of Kat and Elijah canoodling on the dance floor, looking so sure of each other. Her heart ached for someone to look at her like that. Before she could stop herself, the question burning in her mind fell from her lips. “Is it something you want? Marriage?”

Klaus remained quiet, and all she wanted was for the earth to swallow her whole. “Never mind, of course you don’t want to-”

“I want whatever you’re willing to give,” he finally answered, his voice quiet but determined. “I’ve made no secret how I feel for you, sweetheart, regardless of whether or not you believe it.”

Eyes wide, she nearly dropped her glass in shock. They’d hooked up a few times - more often recently, she could admit - but somehow, she never let herself consider him as a real prospect for something more. “I- What?”

Licking his lips, Klaus never wavered in his expression. “My reputation precedes me, and I’m sure Katherine has shared any number of opinions in regards to my character,” he admitted, silently daring her to challenge that fact. “It may sound trite, but I’ve never felt anything with anyone like I feel when I’m with you.”

“Why haven’t you told me before now?” she asked, swaying forward almost unconsciously.

“Until now,” he answered with just the slightest tease, “I’d never had the impression you cared for me in the same way. That you saw - perhaps even hoped for - a future. For us.”

She did, she really did. Caroline stepped toward him, a little dazed and a lot giddy. “Us?”

Nodding, Klaus let his lips graze against her cheek as he pulled her into arms. “If you’d like.”

Kat did come looking for her eventually, but she only tossed out a “Finally!” before slamming the balcony doors shut to leave them in peace, all blushing smiles and soft laughter.


End file.
